Nabby Smurf (Empath stories)
"Share and share alike, Greedy Smurf!" Gordon Nabisco "Nabby" Smurf is a is a Smurf character who is solely part of Vic George's series of EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf fanfiction stories. History "Eating up goodies is my favorite game; I'm happy that Finicky isn't my name." :- from "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute" According to the story series, he is the brother of Greedy Smurf, who like Greedy enjoys eating food, but lacks his brother's skills at preparing food -- thus he constantly pilfers food from Greedy's kitchen, much to the village cook's chagrin and that of his fellow workers. Nabby's distinctive role in Smurf history is that he was the first Smurf captured by Gargamel when he was lured into a trap with the false promise of a sarsaparilla field. This led the other Smurfs into spending the night staking out Gargamel's hovel in order to find a way to rescue Nabby from being put into a formula for creating the Philosopher's Stone. Personality "No four-fingered discounts for you!"' : - Said by Greedy Besides being a big eater and a pilferer of food, Nabby is also a bit of a kleptomaniac, stealing possessions that don't belong to him out of habit. It is this particular habit that gets the village in trouble in the story "Snaggers Keepers" when he steals a magical amulet from a gnome that helps him control the demon that lives inside of him. He mostly attributes the bad habit to the fact of being rather nondescript among his fellow Smurfs and that he doesn't like the idea of being lost in a crowd of identical faces. Nabby's favorite food is sarsaparilla and he is often found eating leaves of sarsaparilla even after meals. He tried smoking one time with his friend Lazy, but after a while quit because it was interfering with his ability to taste food. He is one of the proponents for the legal consumption of smurfnip, which eventually came to pass when a strain of smurfnip that didn't produce any hallucinogenic effects was developed. Role Nabby serves mostly in the role of a gag character, with his big eating as well as stealing food and other items being constantly emphasized. Clothing And Appearance Nabby wears a standard white Smurf hat and pants. His physique as a Smurf is within the normal range of his species, which is usually maintained by outrunning his brother Greedy whenever he snags a dessert from his kitchen. Voice Actor(s) He would probably be voiced by Greg Cipes, who was the voice of Beast Boy from the Teen Titans animated series. Notes *The character of Nabby is based on the original comic book version of Greedy, who in the American English dub version of The Smurfs And The Magic Flute was renamed Sweety, possibly in order to connect the movie to the cartoon show that was airing at the time. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Nabby Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:smurfs Category:males Category:Characters Category:Gag characters Category:Constant eaters Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Thieves Category:Comic book character exclusive imports Category:Nature worshipers Category:Greedy's family members Category:Nabby's family members